


Like Life Itself

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Growing Up Together, Jedi Poe Dameron, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In a universe where Poe is Force Sensitive, he and Ben are connected from childhood through a dyad. It provides Ben comfort in his childhood — though it gets more complicated as he and Poe get older and have to navigate a darker world.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Like Life Itself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AidanChase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanChase/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For AidanChase. Sorry this is so late. I hope you like it!

The first time that Ben sees the other boy that he can remember it, Ben’s huddling in his room listening to his parents argue through the walls. They’re not mean. Not really. They don’t scream and hit, and they love each other, and they all but smother their son with affection. But when they do fight, it scares Ben. Even as he curls up snuggling his stuffed tooka doll, there’s...a noise. 

Something like a skipping record. A broken down hyperdrive. 

Ben jolts awake, only a child, and the other child is olive-skinned, curly haired, his brows drawn together in worry. He doesn’t seem that much older than Ben. "Are you okay?”

Ben startles. Then, “Can you see my surroundings?”

”No, just you,” says the other boy. “You seem sad."

”...yeah.” Then, “My mommy and daddy are sad. They’re not angry. Just sad.” Ben can feel it, catch snippets from their minds. Things like a slimy black creature that’s his Daddy’s monster (one of his Daddy’s scariest monsters. Ben doesn’t like monsters that scare his Daddy), a gaunt uniformed man giving the order to blow up a planet (that’s one of his Mommy’s scariest monsters). His parents — they’re lost, angry, scared, sad...but they’re not hateful. 

“So you’re sad?” says the boy. 

Ben nods. He can feel tears brimming in his eyes. He remembers one particular scary story he read where a boy drowned in his own tears. He hopes, at least, that that doesn’t happen. 

"We could be friends,” says the boy. “You don’t have to be scared, y’know. Or sad. I mean, no one should be.” A beat. “My name’s Poe, by the way. Poe Dameron. What’s yours?”

”Ben,” Ben says. “Ben Solo.” He grins. “I wanna be a pilot like my daddy when I grow up.”

”Wizard! I wanna be a pilot like my mama. What’s your daddy like?”

They talk. For a moment, they’re two small children, Ben four and Poe seven, and the distressed argument between Ben’s parents...well, the sounds recede like the tide. 

They talk. When the connection does cut off, Ben can’t help but feel thwarted, but Poe’s given him something. A toy A-wing, silvery and gleaming.

He puts it by his bed. He doesn’t know why the connection’s allowing him to retrieve objects from it, but he’s glad. 

As he falls asleep, he hopes that he can give back to Poe. 


End file.
